Repressed Light (A story about the Walkers)
by KJ Jammrok
Summary: This is a prequel story I came up with in my free time set before and during the events of Infamous First Light


Rated: T

This story takes place in the events leading up to Infamous First Light. Since the time between the time of Fetch's discovery of her own powers and the exact amount of time spent with Fetch and Brent living on the streets is pretty ambiguous, I figured I could shed some light on how it really happened to the best of my ability and challenge myself, and yes, this is my first fanfiction, so try not to censor your criticism if you happen to read this, I WANT feedback, positive or negative. With that out of the way, I guess I'll just point out that **I did not have any part, at all, in the making, funding, casting, directing, animating, writing, and whatever else of any part of the inFamous series; I am merely borrowing a few of the characters of the franchise for my entertainment, and anyone else.**

 _inFamous First Light Prequel_

Fetch sat at the table, dazed, she was horrified, she felt guilty, a lump formed in her throat, and she couldn't catch her breath. Images still plagued her mind. She remembered back at school, just a few hours ago, during lunch hour. Rebecca had pushed her a bit too far that day, she'd blacked out, like her instincts just took over while her mind struggled to just keep up with the crisis, a fight had broken out before she knew it. As she began to attack something was horribly wrong, the fight had died out as fast as it started and shrieks filled the air, as Fetch hesitantly stopped, her heart's pounding grew louder, there was large hole, burned from under Rebecca's ribcage down to her navel, then, looking up, Fetch spotted another equally horrifying wound, replacing her emerald green eye with an empty socket. Fetch had put her hands to her mouth just in time to stop herself from vomiting. Then she heard a voice scream,"Somebody call for help!" She saw someone grab approach Rebecca with a first aid kit, wrapping her up in bandages as pints of blood poured onto the ground.

As she took tiny bites from her dinner meatloaf, she saw her parents in the living room, their figures were hunched and stress could clearly be seen on their faces, she then saw her mother pick up the home phone, and after a minute or so, she quietly asked,"Hello ? Is this the Department of Unified Protection ?" She and Brent quickly stood up and hastily approached the living room,"What are you doing ?" Fetch asked as she heard her father give a worried sigh,"You can't keep trying to hide this Abigail, you hurt that girl, when you get angry, you lose control," My mother took her ear away from the phone, saying,"Your father's right, it's for your own good." At that, Brent stepped in,"You can't do this to her, she's your daughter!" he angrily said, an argument started up before the teens' father said,"This is not up for debate!" Fetch was just shocked, she couldn't make out whatever words of reassurance her mother said, but Brent just grabbed her hand,"Come on we have to go,"he said, leading her out through the back door. He steadily picked up the pace, finally resting when they appeared to be miles away from their home. "So," Fetch said as she caught her breath,"Where do we go from here ?" Brent had to take a second to think about that one,"We hide, whatever shelter we can find is good enough, we have to avoid shelters, and with the DUP approaching, we need to disappear, today we find somewhere to sleep, tomorrow, we get a car and get the hell out of here," "How ?" Abigail asked. Brent sighed,"I'm not sure yet, but I'll be ready by tom- shit get down!" Brent said as he pointed out various DUP APCs,"Change of plans, you run as fast as you possibly can, call me once you're in the clear, I'll catch up with you later." "Alright," Fetch said as she took a stance to run, once the nearest patrollers turned their backs, she took off, step by step increasing her speed, then her body started to glow, turning into neon lights as she ran faster than most cars could take her, she was confident that there was no way the DUP could catch her, but sirens went ablaze as they followed in hot pursuit, some even launched themselves like cannons to catch up.

 _Brent's Point of View_

Brent thought he'd lost his mind, he'd seen the news, heard of flying beings and teleporting ones, but there was a difference between SEEING them and watching them. He was left in awe, but he finally mentally slapped himself and ducked behind a bush, _The DUP isn't stupid_ , he thought, _they'd have to wonder where she came from_ , and it turns out that he was right, he held his breath as lights beamed around him, but it seemed like he was in the clear, and they walked off soon enough. He later walked off quietly, hiding in an alleyway.

 _Fetch's Point of View_

Fetch kept running, jumping several yards onto buildings and running up walls, anything to escape, but two agents dropped onto the rooftop like cannon balls, one fired but she managed to dodge and fired a blast into the agent's arm pit, with that he fell over in pain, it looked like she just destroyed his aim, put the other was still on his feet, he lifted the concrete on the building and shot at her like a shotgun, she turned to her side to protect her vital organs, but he still caused some internal bleeding with the lucky shot, she relied on her instincts and caught herself when she began to fall off of the building, she used her left hand to keep herself levitated with a neon orb and used her other arm to shoot the soldier right in his shin, he fell to the ground in pain as lightly plummeted downwards. She finally landed and got to work, carefully taking out the concrete shards in her side, wincing as she felt more blood drop, she found herself approaching a nearby neon sign, some force seemed to be pulling it closer with time and she eventually found it leaving the sign altogether, she was hesitant at first, but the second she allowed the energy in through the pores in her palms, she felt the pain being lifted, and when the whole sign had been drained of light, she felt rejuvenated and healthy, smiling at the sensation, she picked up her phone to call Brent.

 _Brent's Point of View_

"No DUPes ? Are you sure ?... Alright, alright meet me at the intersection of uh... Avenue D and E, I'm in an alleyway near the motels….yeah I'm sorry, but we can't risk trying hotels or shelters, I packed a few blankets though….alright see you in five."


End file.
